


Sugar, Spice and Melted Ice

by TempleVevHelm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character building, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, General fun and humor stuff, Puppy Love, salty megatron is salty, the "never-ending story" which goes on and on and doesnt have a clear--or ANY--end, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleVevHelm/pseuds/TempleVevHelm
Summary: A bunch of Blitzbee related drabbles, mostly dramatic fluff, misadventures, and silly times waylaid by Bee's large and highly emotional boyfriend! Set during the "battle for earth", with Bee sneaking off to harass and flirt with Blitzwing while his team look on with no small level of disapproval. Megatron just wants Blitzwing to announce it and stop wasting everyone's time.





	1. Recognition

Pale blue protoform stood out from the tan and purple plating.

His features were well chiseled, much sharper than any Autobot's.

It was rather alluring.

Rather charming.

Even as his faceplates contorted and scowled—as the tiny gap between his blunt, crushing dentae peeked out from behind his warped derma—Bumblebee knew he fell a bit too deep.

Maybe—just maybe, it was time to embrace the chaos.

A bright grin lit up his faceplates as the Decepticon turned to him with a growl.

"Love the tooth gap, Blitzy!"

A white-hot laser beam shot at him and he ducked and stumbled deliriously as he crawled on his servos and knees into a run.

Laserfire peppered his escape and he laughed uproariously.

Hey, it wasn't Bee's fault the triple-changer couldn't take a compliment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly an introductory chapter, I'll be posting longer chaps once October has cooled down and I'm not doing a bunch of stuff at once (I'm doing inktober, commissions, and an entire music video for a friend sooo what ya gonna do) Ive been thinking about making this for a while now, but I didn't want a copy of my other domestic drabble fic with prowl and co. but then i realized,, hey! I can write whatever I want and no one can stop me! so here I am. Check back later to see if I've updated! I hope you'll all enjoy the coming chapters! peace!


	2. Mother Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon...

It was a pretty nice day, if Bee had to say so.

The breeze was warm and soft, the grass was wet and lush beneath his plating, and little organic creatures hummed and buzzed around quizzically. Blitzwing laid by his side in the grass. Normally he would've thrown a fit over touching the organic matter but today it didn't seem to matter.

The last few orns—er, _days_ —had been quiet. There weren't any new fragments to be found and the humans were living life without bother. For now.

Bee smiled gleefully as he thought of all the "fun" he could get into to disturb the peace.

As if sensing his thoughts, Blitzwing slowly raised his hand, and lightly smacked it across Bee's mouth while letting out a hissed, " _Shhhhhhhhhhh...!_ " before flopping his arm back down.

Bee smiled and thumbed a servo over his derma to wipe of the black streak left by Blitzwing's attempt to keep the peace. It was cute, really, how Blitzwing thought he could save the longevity of his little afternoon nap. However, Bee was resilient if nothing else.

With nary a thought or hum he tweaked at the grass and proceeded to tear up several handfuls. As Blitzwing onlined a suspicious optic to see what he was doing, he threw the grass clumps right onto the triple changer's red faceplates.

The next few moments were filled with the sound of birds squawking and flapping away in fear, and the heavy _choom, choom_ of military-grade laser canons firing at a laughing yellow minibot all the way back to the city.


	3. Sneaking Off, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee takes a little stroll and happens upon his favorite triplechanger...

"Where are you going?"

Bumblebee froze with one ped half out the door. He turned slowly with a nervous grin as Optimus looked upon him with suspicion. In the distance, Bulkhead and Ratchet's loud snores could be heard, but all Bumblebee could focus on was the sound of his fuel pump regulating the energon through his frame. Could Optimus hear it too, he wondered? Could the big bot _smell_ his fear? Bee would almost say so, if Optimus' narrowing optics were anything to go by.

"Oh! Well, you know, just going to, uh..." Bee looked around quickly, his optics settling on the makeshift couch he and Bulkhead sat on when they were wathcing TV or when Bee was kicking his aft playing video games. "I was just going to look for a new couch!" Optimus didn't seem impressed. "Yeah! We, uh, chipped it a while ago and I'd hate to see Sari getting hurt on it! I thought I'd drive around and see if there were any freebies around! You know how humans love to leave their useful junk out when they get new, shiner stuff to fill their habs with!" he managed to sputter with a chuckle. 

Optimus still looked a bit skeptical, but couldn't help but agree with Bumblebee's statement. He sighed as he uncrossed his arms, "Well, that's very nice of you to think about Sari, but it's getting pretty late. How about you pick up couch-hunting in the morning? I doubt any _freebies_ will disappear overnight."

Bumblebee bit his lip in consideration. Optimus wasn't likely to budge on this one. With Con activity at an all time high and All Spark fragments popping up every nano-klik it wasn't a surprise he wanted the team to stay together...

Bumblebee rocked back on his peds, "Uh, sure Bossbot! I'll pick it up in the morning, but don't come crying to me when Sari hops up on the couch and gets a scrape!"

Optimus rolled his optics and smiled good-naturedly, "Of course, Bumblebee. I'll, uh, try not to prove you right. See you in the morning."

"Night!" he called after Optimus' retreating back, then turned back to the open door. Hey, it wasn't _his_ fault that the big rig was too tired to bring him back to his room!

Bumblebee waited to hear the tell-tale click of Optimus opening his door and closing it behind him.

He carefully tip-toed out of the base, and slid over the ground, wincing at every scrape and metallic clang he made as he made his escape. He really needed to get better at this. Nevertheless, no one came out to investigate the grating and clanging, and Bumblebee managed to slink his way to the end of the compound, and off base.

As soon as he reached the next block he hit the road on all four wheels and burned rubber. It was "Summer", as the humans called it, and the night breeze was pleasantly warm as it whipped over his frame. The street lights illuminated his path and streaked by him as he passed. It was as if time passed differently and nothing really mattered. It was like all his worries just bled out from his tired to the smooth asphalt and disappeared. Nothing quite soothed the spark like a late night drive on a warm night.

Bumblebee's engine hummed happily as he sped down the road, ignoring the speed signs. They didn't mean anything—they were a construct, a useless informational warning about what speeds humans _should_ be going. Most things on Earth told humans what they should and shouldn't do. It was a bit odd. There were creams and medicines advised for and against, treatments that humans should be getting to take care of their squishy little internal circuitry, and laws and rules that didn't mean anything and didn't help anyone. Except maybe the "no murdering" rule. That was a good rule no matter what planet you went to.

Bumblebee's side mirrors shifted as he caught sight of the only sign he needed to see that night, Exit 667.

He turned leisurely onto the exit ramp, halfway to his true destination. He would have to go couch surfing tomorrow morning, and he would be darn tired for it, but the real reason he left base wasn't for Sari. He loved her, of course, but there was a different matter of the spark he had to look out for first. A very special matter.

Bumblebee exited the ramp quickly, entering the main road on the edge of the city before turning into a side road where the pavement gradually turned from asphalt to gravel, then to dirt and mud. He transformed as soon as it got difficult to weave between the trees, the mud could easily be explained, but dents and dings would be asking for trouble. Besides, he didn't need to worry Optimus about his late night adventure. 

Bumblebee checked his internal navigation systems and swiveled to the north, just a few paces and he would be where he needed to go. He wove expertly through bushes, brambles and tall grass until he spotted a lone figure. The dark,hulking form adjusted sluggishly, cracking neck cables and flexing its arms out. Bumblebee trotted towards it without hesitation.

The mech looked up as he approached and grinned devilishly, "It's about time, _Hummelchen_."

Bumblebee smiled back radiantly.

Maybe a few dings wouldn't be too hard to explain away...


	4. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee challenges Blitzwing, with good results...

Bee stuck his glossa out in absolute concentration, his frame rocked right and left as he desperately thumbed at the control pad of the controller.

To his immediate left, Blitzwing attempted to mimic him, likely thinking that the full-body shaking, revving and throwing was fueling Bee's victory. The larger mech growled, his blazing red faceplates scrunched up as he violently threw his arms up and down with his character. Bee would have laughed, but he was too busy winning to bother.

The other Autobots were sure to be gone for the rest of the day—Boss Bot took the rest of the team out for a city-wide patrol. There had been recent Decepticon activity and his worrisome self was taking all measures available to make sure no Con was loose in the city. If only he knew.

Bee almost felt bad for the big rig, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. It wasn't like he'd asked Blitzwing to completely slag the construction site on the opposite edge of the city! He'd suggested making a distraction, and threatened not to comm the triple changer if he hurt any humans, but he certainly hadn't asked him to make such a big mess

It was kinda cute though, how Blitzwing was extra careful to stick to slagging him and his team instead of the little squishies of the planet. He'd have to give his—datemate? Friend with little personal benefit?—a kiss for that. In fact, why not give him one now?

With little premise, Bee shot over onto the tips of his pedes and smacked Blitzwing across his visor with a kiss.

Blitzwing himself jumped so hard he scraped his wings on the back of the makeshift concrete couch they were sitting on and began cursing up a storm while Bee popped back into his seat and started beating the slag out of Blitzwing's character on-screen.

"Hey!?" Blitzwing shouted, his icy persona taking over and sharply focusing on the game again with something akin to panic.

Bee grinned evilly and laughed as his character scored a combo hit, "Eat slag, Blitzy!" Bee spammed the attack button, quickly swiping away at Blitzwing's health bar until it turned red, then—

"Bumblebee, we're back!"

Bee's optics whited out just as the TV screamed, "Game Over! You Win!"

He and Blitzwing's optics met at the same time, each's optics completely bleached.

Bee hurriedly sprang into action, grabbing the Con's servos and pulling him into the farthest hall just as they heard Optimus and the rest of the bots step into the main room. Blitzwing soon just gave up following and scooped Bee into his arms and broke out into a dash. As they approached Prowl's room Bee grated out, "First room on the left!" Blitzwing shot into the room and noticed the open roof. He let out a quick sigh of relief, put Bee back down on the ground, and switched through a couple facial rotations before landing on Random and pressing a kiss to Bee's cheek. "See you again soon, Hemmelchen!"

Bee nodded as the triple changer activated his thrusters as silently as he could and flew out of the Autobot base.

The color was just returning to Bee's faceplates when Optimus peeked into the open door, his pretty-bot faceplates set in a concerned mein. "Bumblebee? Are you feeling any better?" A quick look at Bee's still pale optics seemed to answer his question. "Right. I'll send Ratchet over," he turned to leave. "I'm sure that Prowl won't mind if you think you'll get better in his room," he looked up at the blossoms falling down from the open roof. "He says it's a 'healing' place, so I'm sure he'd be fine if—"

"—Thanks, I think I'll go back to my room though. Kinda boring in here," Bee chuckled nervously.

Optimus glanced back at him. "... If you're sure?" Bee nodded rapidly. "All right then. I'll be back with Ratchet."

Again, Bee nodded and stood quietly as Optimus left the room. As soon as the rig left he nearly collapsed to his knees with a exvent. That was too close for comfort. He really should've expected Optimus to swing by and check on him, but he'd been too busy having fun.

Speaking of fun—Bee raised a servo to his comm. "Hey, same time next week?"

Silence. Then, _"Week? Iz zat some kind of stupid Earth term?"_

Bee grinned. "What can I say? Their time system is cute! It's, uhhhh, about .3 orns."

He waited. _"... Sure. And zis time,"_ Blitzwing paused for effect, _"I vill kick your skid plates...!"_

Bumblebee snorted into his comm., "Dream on, Con. _Dream on._ "


End file.
